Crazier
by heyyo
Summary: SEQUEL to What's going to Happen! Set during and around 7.20. Amy/Kyle drama. Good stuff.


**SEQUEL!! BAHA!!!! It only took a year to get here! Anyway, this one is written a lot better than the last one. I've already started on chapter 2, so you don't have to wait too long! So yeah. Set during 7.20. This one isn't going to be nearly as long as the last one! Enjoy!**

The music loudly boomed through the room. People were jam packed into the tiny yet stylish Miami house. All of them were high school teenagers, yelling and laughing and dancing. She stood on a couch scanning the crowd. He was nowhere to be found. She frowned and stepped down.

"Amy!!" A girl's voice yelled. "Who are you looking for?"

Amy Wolfe looked at her best friend and said, "No one…just…looking."

"What?!" Ashley yelled in a voice full of delirium and excitement.

"Nothing! No one!" Amy yelled back at the same volume. She was starting to suffocate amidst the sea of people and decided to walk into the backyard. Ashley was too preoccupied with the fun to notice, but Amy didn't mind. She was looking for someone.

Amy sighed and slowly wandered around the grass. There was a lot of people outside, but they were more evenly spaced out. This symmetry brought her comfort in reasons she couldn't explain. For a second she was afraid she was starting to become OCD, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted. She found what she wanted.

Their eyes locked in a moment of complete random, and it shocked them both. They both stared for a moment. Amy freaked for a second then brought herself back down to Earth. She smiled. That seemed to comfort him so she advanced.

"So….you don't seem like the kind of person to throw a humungous party."

Kyle nervously smiled and said, "It was my friend's idea. He thought I should keep up with the social graces now that I'm home schooling." He looked at her a moment and said, "You don't seem like the type of person to go to a humungous party."

"Well, my friend wanted to come, so I decided I should probably keep up with social graces too."

They both chuckled a bit and looked at each other. This was becoming awkward. Fast. Amy finally spoke. "So…does your dad know about all this?" She gestured toward all the commotion.

"Well, I…uh….Does your uncle know you're here?"

She smiled. "Not quite. But this is what teenagers are supposed to do right? Go to parties their parents don't know about? You've got to do it at least once in high school." Ryan actually didn't have the slightest clue she was at a party. He called her and said he had to work a double or something and for her to go to Uncle Ron's house. He sounded weird at the time, like he was in trouble, but he told her not to worry. After she hung up, Ashley called immediately about this wonderful party they just _had _to go to. So Amy decided to go to Uncle Ron's later. He didn't have to know she was at a party.

All of a sudden, people were beginning to scatter. "COPS!!!" one kid yelled to the outside mingling teens. Within two minutes, most of the party-goers vanished. Amy and Kyle stood still. Kyle was frozen, his eyes wide as saucers.

"There isn't any alcohol here, right?" Amy asked.

"No….unless someone brought some in." He gave Amy a complete look of panic. His dad was going to hear about this.

"Well, I didn't see anything, but…."

Horatio slowly emerged outside with his badge clearly in view and spotted the two of them. Amy looked around. Apparently he was the only cop there.

"Kyle….Amy…" He greeted them. "I see you're having a get-together…"

"Dad, I promise, I didn't know all these people would come! It was just a few friends, and…."

Horatio smiled and it stunned them both. "It's alright son. Just making sure everything was ok. Don't let anything get too out of hand." He looked at Amy. "Does your uncle know you're here?"

She sighed and put her face in her hands. "No….."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. Just make sure you call him soon."

She nodded, and Horatio walked off. Why would he be here if Ryan had to work late? Wouldn't that mean he would too? Maybe not.

"Well I guess that's that!" Kyle said.

"Could've been worse, I guess. Look, I better get going before my uncle finds out I'm here."

"He must be pretty strict."

"He just likes to know where I am 24 hours a day after what happened last year. He thinks I'm at his uncle's house so…I guess I'll see you later?"

"Um…yeah…Hey! Why don't you come over tomorrow? I'm having a few people over."

"Again?"

"Well, we're just playing board games and stuff, so hopefully this won't happen again."

"Maybe." She teased with a grin and turned to walked to her car. She had to let her heart quit pounding and her stomach quit flopping before she allowed herself to drive.

______________________________________________________________________

Ryan looked at the floor and saw blood trickle from his face onto his shirt. His eyes could barely keep focus. He had trouble lifting his head.

"Had enough Mr. Wolfe?" The Russian voice boomed.

Ryan didn't respond. He could already tell his ribs were bruised if not broken. Every breath felt like a knife stab, so talking wasn't exactly easy.

"I SAID have you had enough?!" His captor pressed.

Ryan still didn't answer. The Russian picked up his head and gave a hard punch to Ryan's face. Ryan yelped in pain. "Stop!" He instinctively yelled.

"Not until you agree to our terms." The menacing thick accent threatened.

Ryan was pretty sure he would pass out before he would get a chance to agree or disagree. He was just thankful he was able to call Amy and tell her to go to Uncle Ron's. He told his captor that he should call his dog sitter because they would come looking for him. That was a lie, but he couldn't let the Russians know he had any family in Miami. He thought of the hasty conversation three hours before.

"Hello?" Amy answered in her cheerful tone.

"Hey…It's….Ryan. I'm going to be working all night so I need you to go to Ron's…." Ryan said. He tried not to look at the Russian's suspicious face. He knew something was up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, just go to Ron's tonight please?"

"Well, alright. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

The Russian hung up the phone. "You and your dog sitter must be very close."

"Sure." Ryan replied, and got another punch to the gut.

________________________________________________________

Amy knocked on Ron's door. The door swung open almost immediately. "Amy? What brings you here at 11 o clock at night?"

"Ryan's working late tonight and told me to come over here."

He led her inside and said, "He told you this at this time of night?"

"Well…no, I kinda made a detour on the way."

"Party?"

She looked at him, bewildered. "How did you know?"

"I was in high school once. I half raised your father and uncle who were in high school once. I pick up on these things. Now let me smell your breath"

"I don't drink! And there wasn't even any alcohol there in the first place!"

He laughed and said, "I'm just kidding. Ryan never drank while he was underage either. Unless I'm just bad at this…." He stared into the distance for a moment and finally said, "Well, let's get your stuff into the guest room. It's too late for you to be up on a school night!"

She smiled and grabbed her bag. "Well, goodnight Uncle Ron."

"You know….I appreciate you not calling me Great Uncle Ron. That would make me feel old."

She gave him a look. He sure was odd late at night. "Right….well, goodnight."

"Peace out."

She rolled her eyes and went to the guest room. Her phone buzzed and she flipped it open.

_Sorry about my dad crashing the party. _

She smiled and replied : _It's OK. I really needed to get to my great uncle's house anyway._

After another moment, her phone buzzed again. _Cool. Can you come over tomorrow night? I promise it won't be nearly as crazy!"_

_If my uncle doesn't mind. _ Amy frowned. There was no way Ryan would let her go to a boy's house with zero supervision.

_Your family must operate entirely on uncles._

_Yeah, it kinda does. Gotta go to sleep. Goodnight._

_Peace out. _

She put the phone down after receiving the last text. Was that the new bedtime salutation? She picked up the phone and decided to call Ryan and tell him she was ok.

The phone rang once and went straight to voicemail. She called again and it rang a few more times. Finally, he answered.

"Hello?" He breathlessly answered.

"Uncle Ryan? It's Amy, I was just going to let you know I'm here at Ron's. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just…well I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that he hung up.

She frowned. Normally he would have gotten all the details, like exactly what time she arrived and how long it took to get there and how much gas was in the car. He was particular like that. She had a gut feeling that something wasn't right, but she couldn't do anything about it.

____________________________________________________________________

The Russian snapped the phone shut. "Any more of this and I take dog too!"

Ryan felt awful, but he was slightly at peace knowing that Amy was safe and so far the Russians didn't know she existed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Reviews are ALWAYS fun!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
